Sangría
by Absolution x.x
Summary: No estaba feliz. En algún momento decidió terminar con todo para recuperar su vida, lo que alguna vez fue. Y solo con la muerte se libraría de esas cadenas. Pero ¿la de quién?. A.U, Narcissa OOC. Capítulo únco editado.


Imperturbable e impune. Así percibía el aire viciado de la habitación amplia y vaga de grandes balcones y cortinas blancas. Una carta escrita en crujiente pergamino amarillento, la letra negra y estilizada de elegantes trazos y maneras moderadas, descansaba entre sus dedos pálidos y la resolución en sus ojos azules parecía contener el filo de la pluma de águila antes de rasgar la superficie del papel.

Mojó la pluma en la tinta verde oscura que solía utilizar en sus misivas. Dos palabras simples aún mojadas, respuesta a dos preguntas casi implícitas, quizá carentes de sentido para quien no sabe la proposición. ¿Lo aceptarás¿Me Aceptas? Te Acepto. Y firmó su vida en aquel pergamino.

Sonrió con una expresión casi soñadora en su rostro. Él estaba allí, con toda su grandeza y su espíritu que parecía llenar la habitación, casi la asfixiaba como si fueran dedos, tentáculos. Observaba al niño que jugaba con un nuevo objeto en la alfombra de arabescos antiguos y enormes proporciones que cubría el frío suelo de mármol. Fijó sus ojos herméticos con desprecio en la escena, como queriendo guardar detalle de lo que percibía su tacto, su mente, su oído, su espíritu, pero no sus ojos.

Sí, lo era.

Despreciable y ridículo. La sensación de ahogo era abrumadora, casi para llevarla a las lágrimas. Era suyo, su hijo, su carne, su sangre. No era una novedad... ni una bendición. Nada lo era. Era grotesco... ella que podría estar viva, sintiendo el mundo vibrante sobre la piel, sobre los labios, ella que podría estar oyendo las palabras etéreas de la noche en los oídos, ella que podría estar y ser y ver y sentir, sólo estaba allí, como una estatua empolvada mientras el niño era la vida de ambos, la conciencia ¡todo!

Era la soga, la desventura.

No eran nada, ambos. Solo estaban ahí y no era para ella. Era al contrario, ella debía estar para ellos, siempre inmóvil con su inmaculado vestido, sus rasgos, sus manos, sus promesas y todo lo que una vez quiso, superpuesta a su nobleza a su dignidad. Justo cuando ella había sido un imán para todos, justo cuando creyó que había conseguido su realización.

Era una fina madeja de pensamientos. Se sorprendía de eso e incluso llegaba a aborrecerlo. Deseaba no sentir y no pensar, poder cumplir con su sentencia y llevar la vida que llevaba sin desasosiegos ni maquinaciones. Lo aborrecía porque lo amaba y se sentía incapaz de pensar que ella no era así, la mujercita de cristal, de piedra, la obsesión y el olvido. Todas las noches se encontraba allí tendida sobre su diván como una muñeca, imaginando aquella escena de lamentos que la perturbaba con tanta insistencia.

Lamentos

No para ella que quizá no los sentiría. Ellos la hundían cada vez más con sus caprichos odiosos y ella odiaba no ser el centro de todo, no poder ser lo que se negaba.

- Mami.

Oh, cuanto le fastidiaba aquello. _Madre _palabra amarga en los labios de un pequeño que tenía todo menos una.

- Las Madres no se rompen pequeño.

Vio sus ojos grises grandes e inocentes y sonrió casi con ternura, con indulgencia. Luego miró a Lucius y vio también sus ojos tan grises como los de su hijo aunque absolutamente carentes de inocencia y de algo grande, observó sus ademanes firmes y arrogantes, su sonrisa abierta como pocas veces, llena de orgullo, llena de paternalismo. Y le prometió que sufriría, le prometió que la horrible vida nunca se encargaría de cobrarle todo lo que había hecho.

El pequeño lloró con un llanto caprichoso, alegre.

A él también le gustaba ser el centro del mundo, tener atención... no sabía cuanto le dolería, cuanto le costaría ni cuanto apreciaría las miradas de la gente. Se paró ignorando al niño, abrumada por el pensamiento y con los ojos brillantes se encaminó despacio hacia Lucius. Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos pálidas estudiando sus frías facciones con detenimiento, con nostalgia. Y lo aborreció más que nunca, haciéndolo culpable del futuro dolor de su hijo y el presente dolor de ella. Selló su pacto de locura con sus labios calientes y rió como un gemido.

Deberá ser bello. Se dijo noche tras noche desde que firmó su pacto en el cuarto grande y acogedor donde jugaba su hijo de poco mas de un año. La distancia, el frío, la cama enorme y las sábanas suaves que acariciaban la piel, todo era igual siempre y los tiempos eran difíciles para su apellido y su fama. Pero ella había abducido a su reinado y nadie lo había notado, cruel ventaja de tener dueño, de ser esclavo.

¡Cuánto lamentarían ese error!

Se enfocó en su alrededor con desagrado patente en su gesto. Rodeados de gente sudorosa, pesada, que hablaba, tocaba, murmuraba, miraba y creía ver. Observó como su hijo subía al tren escarlata que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Vio también como su esposo se henchía de orgullo mal disimulado por una apariencia imperturbable y fría. Pero no vio su propia mueca de hastío y su sonrisa vacía que se reflejaba con total claridad en los ventanales de la locomotora en marcha.

_Madre._

_Padre._

_Hijo._

Y lo vio partir. Se había aflojado un poco la soga que apretaba su cuello haciéndola vacilar, pero aún faltaban cuatro años para librarse de ella, para cortarla y sentirse liviana y libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¡Oh, cuanto soñaba ver su expresión, ver el horror, ver por fin las puertas de su claustro abiertas para ella!

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Horas, minutos, segundos... años. El tiempo era inmutable, igual, cadencioso.

Hoy era la noche esperada, la de su desdicha y la consumación de esa parte de su vida que nunca debió suceder. Observó los rubios cabellos de su hijo, brillantes bajo las luces de las velas y los candelabros. Se veía frío, estéril, como ella, destilaba aquel orgullo banal y esa seguridad que le daba la atención prodigada. Oh, el no sabía lo que sería. Quizá par él fuera una sorpresa, aunque ella comprendería si no lo era.

Les dirigió otra de sus sonrisas banas, llenas de emotividad y ojos brillantes. Lucius la miró algo aburrido, ignorándola como si hiciera juego con la bajilla de cristal, los tenedores y las cucharas. Se disponían a celebrar la onomástica de su hijo en la intimidad que les prodigaba la inmensidad y lujo del lugar donde habían decidido establecer sus vidas. Algunos días después darían un banquete a petición de su hijo, sus amigos, su familia y todo lo que el quisiera. O bien podría no haber lugar para ceremonias, ni a quien agasajar, tal vez no habría nada para ellos. Después de quince años ella volvería a ser el porqué de las cosas, justo como debió ser siempre

Cenaban en silencio, sonrientes. Linda escena familiar.

Observó las expresiones de su esposo y su hijo, sus rasgos tan parecidos en formas y expresiones. Habían empezado una conversación al parecer agradable, al juzgar por la apariencia de sus rostros y sus ademanes suaves. Hablaban de algo. Esforzándose por dejar de divagar y prestar oído, logró captar un retazo de la conversación: hablaban de su vida.

Su mirada se enterneció un poco. No lo sabían. No lo pensaban. No lo intuían. Desde su interior algo funesto los consumía a cada bocado de los deliciosos platillos que había pedido a los elfos justo para la cena, era gracioso que sólo eso la había motivado a aprender algo más sobre pociones, algo diferente a lo que había hecho poco caso en el colegio. A cada trago de vino su mente y su magia se nublaban más y más.

Pero ella quería sentir la sensación enferma de poder entre sus manos.

Se levantó retirando la silla con cuidado y delicadeza. Era el esperado momento del brindis. Brindó por su hijo y su futuro con unas palabras vacías y prefabricadas. Lucius la secundó con ese ridículo orgullo que le precedía, con esa imperturbabilidad y engoló la voz para hacer alarde de su elocuencia.

Draco sonrió con esa seguridad sin excusas, sin porqués. Y ella se acercó a él con delicadeza a paso lento y tranquilo. Lo besó sonriendo suavemente, con lágrima en los ojos, con un sentimiento abrumador en el pecho. Continuó su camino hacia su esposo que la observaba expectante, se inclinó mientras buscaba el filo de palta entre su ropa suelta y pulcra. Y con un movimiento rápido, casi amoroso y mas fuerte de lo que alguien imaginaría pudiera venir de ella, enterró el metal frío entre sus costillas directo al corazón.

Y él rompió su máscara imperturbable para mirarla sobrecogido, sabiéndose en el umbral de la muerte. Un hilillo de sangre manó de sus labios para resbalar por su barbilla y finalmente manchar la finísima túnica de gala. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó hacia atrás.

El silencio se rompió con el grito colérico y sorprendido de su hijo.

El no entendía ¿Cómo hacerlo? Caminó con una sonrisa manchada de sangre por el último beso que le diera a su marido, hacia su hijo horrorizado. Lo abrazó pese a su resistencia y lo besó en la mejilla con fuerza.

Tú también.

Draco la miró a los ojos no tan sorprendido y ella lo comprendió. Un sollozo se atoró en su garganta cuanto sintió el cristal de una copa rota pasar por su fino y blanco cuello. Sintió su sangre cálida resbalar por su pecho. Observó a su hijo imprecisamente, borrosamente, con lágrimas contenidas a punto de derramarse. Un trozo de una copa en su mano fue todo lo que necesitó para acabar con su plan.

¡Era tan parecido a ella¡Qué irónico!.

_Y supo lo que perdió, lo que encontró y lo que siempre quiso_

_Y luego despertó..._


End file.
